


Not Going To Be Fun. Nope. Not At All.

by Single_Man_Tear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Pining Dean Winchester, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Man_Tear/pseuds/Single_Man_Tear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas tells Dean about his date for prom, Dean is less than impressed but can't bring himself to explain why. Third wheeling with the one person you've been in love with your whole life and the one person you can't stand to look at is not going to be fun. Nope. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going To Be Fun. Nope. Not At All.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet!! I've become a little obsessed with high school Dean and Cas and had a little fluffy one shot in my head for the past couple of days so here it is!! Hope you like it!

"Meg!?" Dean shouted in the nearly silent library, earning him a shush from Ms. Naomi, the less than friendly librarian, and a reproachful look from his friend. "You're going to prom with Meg Masters?" Dean asked again in a hushed, furious whisper. 

Castiel didn't reply at first, carefully returning a book to its rightful place before pushing his glasses higher on his nose and turning to Dean, head cocked to the side in a familiar look of confusion. 

"Yes...she cornered me after biology and asked if I would accompany her tomorrow. As friends of course." His brow furrowed when Dean continued to stare at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Well...uh...for starters....she's a she." Dean stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and following Cas to the check out. He watched for a moment as Cas scanned a new stack of books for his weekend reading before adding, "And she's kind of a bitch." 

This earned him a smirk, "She is perfectly nice to me. It's you she has a problem with after all that drama with her father last year."

"Yeah, that's because her father is Satan in a human vessel." Dean grumbled. Cas elbowed him in the ribs as he passed, heading for the doors. 

"And Meg is well aware of my feelings...or lack thereof, toward women." Cas added when Dean caught up with him. "Like I said, we are simply going as friends. Besides, now I won't be the awkward third wheel for you and Lisa!" He said this with a smile, like it was good news, but it only made Dean's face fall. Cas stopped instantly, frowning at his companion. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...about that...Lisa and I...we kind of split up." Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Cas's eyes. 

"Dean! When? Why didn't you tell me?" Cas exclaimed, fluttering over Dean like an alarmed mother hen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, man, I'm fine." Dean waved him off with his usual bravado and a smile that Cas saw through instantly. But he knew when to push and now wasn't one of those times. "Been coming for a while actually. Just wasn't working anymore."

No need to mention the cause of their breakup had actually been Castiel. Ever since Lisa and Dean got together, Dean had dragged Cas along on eighty percent of their dates and often talked about him nonstop. He didn't even realize it most of the time and Lisa had finally had enough. 

There was also no need to mention the major crush Dean had been harboring for his best friend of nearly sixteen years that might have put a small amount of strain on the relationship No. No need to mention that at all. 

"Should I tell Meg I can't go this weekend? We could stay at your place and watch Star Wars." Cas offered, pulling Dean out of his silent mulling. 

"Dude, you hate Star Wars." Dean scoffed and Cas wrinkled his nose to avoid nodding in agreement. 

"I can bear them if it will make you happy." He explained and Dean laughed. 

"You're too good to me, Cas." Dean joked, but there was a tad too much affection in his voice for the jest to come through. The smile his comment brought to Cas's face didn't help either. It was a smile specially reserved for Dean, all bright white teeth and crinkles around his shining blue eyes. "Nah, I'll be the third wheel for once. It'll be fun!" 

*** 

It was not going to be fun. Nope. Not at all.

Dean knew that from the second he woke up, even though he smiled at Cas's usual good morning text. 

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach and made a home there all through morning baseball practice, causing him to get hit more than once with a stray ball because he was too busy meddling around in his own head. 

It didn't lessen over lunch and only got worse as he finally forced himself to get ready, showering and fussing over his hair. He spent nearly twenty minutes glowering at the tux his mother had put out for him, only getting a move on when Cas texted him he was on his way. Seeing as Cas literally lived three houses down, that wouldn't take too long. So Dean rapidly jumped into his clothes and was just slinging his tie around his neck when the doorbell rang. 

"I got it!" Sam called from downstairs, the sound of his heavy moose footfalls leading to the door. 

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Cas. DEAN! YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Sam called, grinning like a fool when Dean appeared, fuming, at the top of the stairs. 

"He's not my date." Dean snapped as he stomped down the stairs, still tying his tie. 

"Oh, Cassie!" Mary exclaimed, coming in from the living room with her camera in hand. In all their years together, Dean's mother was the only one Cas allowed to call him 'Cassie', and she took full advantage of it. "You look wonderful!"

Dean almost snorted at the description, but he was too busy standing slack jawed at the bottom of the stairs to get it out. "Wonderful" was a horrible description. Marvelous, beautiful, or angelic seemed like much more appropriate adjectives. 

*Sexy works too* His internal monologue added. 

The muscular arms usually hidden by Cas's over sized trench coat were now on full display in that damn tailored tux, not to mention his legs seemed to go on for days in those tight dress pants. 

A swift kick in the shin from Sam brought Dean back to reality, stumbling toward his friend while glowering at his brother, who simply ignored him with a smirk. 

"Oh look, you two are matching!" Mary pointed out, gesturing to their navy blue ties. Except, of course, Cas's was backwards. 

Rolling his eyes, Dean sighed, "Dude, c'mere." Tugging Cas toward him by the arm, he quickly pulled the offending garment loose, making sure to do up the top button before starting to tie it again. As he smoothed the fabric down, he glanced up at his friend, surprised by the bright blue eyes that met his. Cas had always managed to smile with just his eyes, making them shine and sparkle. He was doing it now and Dean just managed to stare back. 

Neither of them saw or heard Mary flitting around them, snapping picture after picture of the scene. 

"Alright, much as I love you both, you'll be late if you stay any longer!" Mary finally sighed, pushing the boys toward the door. "Do you have you tickets?" She added as she ushered them outside. 

"Yeah."

"Yes, Mrs. Winchester."

"Cassie, if you call me that one more time, I'll burn that trench coat you're so fond of wearing."

The two of them only grinned at each other, knowing she would do no such thing. She had been threatening him for years. 

"Have a good time!" She waved from the porch and they waved back until they turned the corner and drove out of sight. 

***

Good time. Yeah right. 

Dean just sat in his plastic folding chair, decorated in red and black tulle to match the Lawrence High School colors. He aimed hateful vibes at the tacky plastic chandeliers and despised the way the lights bounced off the red and black rubber balloons on the ceiling. 

He knew he shouldn't take out his anger on the cheesy objects. In fact, he couldn't even figure out why he was angry. 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Meg was all over Cas. Even though Cas claimed she knew he was gay. Maybe it was the fact that Cas didn't seem to mind. If this was what being the third wheel felt like for Castiel all the time Dean could understand why Cas was so excited to have a date for prom. 

Because this...this sucked. 

Sure, Dean tried to have fun. He had some punch, met up with his friends, even danced with some of the cheer leaders. They flirted and he tried to flirt back but it fell tragically short and he excused himself halfway through the dance to get more to drink. 

The entire past hour had been spent staring at his best friend getting groped on the dance floor and Dean was sick of it. 

"Sup bitch!" Someone chirped beside him before plopping down in the empty seat. It was Charlie, clad in a bright green dress and on her tenth cup of what Dean now suspected was spiked punch. "Woah, who stole your Ring of Power?" She added with a frown, eyeing him over the rim of her cup. 

Dean pursed his lips, finally allowed his gaze to drop when Gilda, Charlie's date, pulled Cas over to dance. 

"Ah, yes, the prince's one true love in the arms of another." Charlie sighed, grinning at Dean, who returned her smile with a grimace. "Don't think you have to worry about her though. That fairy is mine." Charlie added with a wider smile, staring fondly at Gilda as the pair of them danced. 

"Not her I'm worried about." Dean mumbled and Charlie rolled her eyes. 

"What, Meg? She's harmless. Cas was clearly not interested." She assured him and Dean only pursed his lips again. "Come on! It's prom! Everyone dances at prom! Except you, apparently." 

They sat in silence for a moment, Charlie bopping along to the music while Dean pulled at the plastic table cloth until it made a hole. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Charlie whispered and Dean's head jerked up, panic already rising in his chest. 

"I...what?"

"Come on, Dean. You're in love with him! Anyone paying attention could see that!" She whispered earnestly but Dean shook his head. "He likes you, too." She insisted and was met with wide, surprised eyes. 

"He...he does? No. No way." Before Dean could even allow himself to hope, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. The classic face of Winchester denial. 

Charlie glowered at him and scooted closer. "Look, you two need to get a move on because the tension is getting on my nerves. And Sam's. And Benny's. Really everyone's. Even your mom knows something's up."

Dean looked down, loosening his stance ever so slightly and Charlie grinned. 

"What should I do?" He managed to choke out, throat tight and jaw clenched. 

"Do I look like a fairy godmother to you??" She exclaimed and Dean groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

"You gotta help me out here, Charlie." He practically begged and she scrunched her nose in concentration, peering at Cas from across the room, watching as he danced. A small smile quirked at the corners of her lips. 

Dean honed in on it instantly and scooted closer. "What? What is it?"

"You could ask him to dance!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together like it was the best plan in the world and not one that made Dean want to throw up, or at least run out of the room. 

"Tha-That's your grand plan??" He demanded and she nodded fervently, eyes wide and earnest. "You want me to go up and ask him to dance in front of the whole damn school?" He squeaked, eyes darting around what suddenly felt like a million faces in sheer terror. 

"Oh come on, Gilda and I have been dancing!" Charlie pointed out. 

"That...that's...different." Dean stuttered and Charlie arched an eyebrow. 

"How?" She challenged. 

"I...I don't know!" He muttered in defeat. He didn't need to look to know Charlie was grinning. 

"Ask him." She whispered as the song ended, jumping up from her seat and bounding across the hall to catch Gilda's hand. Dean lost track of her in the crowd but a moment later the lights dimmed, the mood softened, and the music slowed. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean groaned, eyes widening when he realized what she had done. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for that special time of night! I want all you couples to grab that date you came with and come out to the floor. Everyone else, take a chance and ask that special person to dance."

Dean didn't hear what song came on, but started praying that Cas would be dancing with Meg. 

His prayers went unanswered, as Cas fought his way through the crowd and sat down beside him. 

"Where's Meg?" Dean managed to mutter. 

"Ditched me for some baseball player. Can't imagine what she sees in him." Cas joked with a smile, turning to his friend. 

A couple of beats in the music passed as everyone coupled up and headed onto the floor. Dean watched them go nervously, palms sweating as he worked to push the question from his lips. 

Charlie and Gilda were in each others' arms at the edge of the crowd, staring lovingly into each others' eyes. Still, the redhead managed to find time to glance at Dean and jerk her head towards the dance floor. 

"Er....uhm...Cas?"

Cas looked up in surprise and waited. 

"Would you...um...would youliketodance?"

Cas blinked once, twice, a third time, before a small smile spread across his lips. 

"I'm sorry?"

Dean glared at him. "Would-you-like-to-dance?"

Cas's smile widened and he nodded. "I would love to, Dean." 

Dean sighed in relief, standing up and extending his hand for Cas to take. Cas looked surprised by the gesture but smiled nonetheless, taking his offered hand and following Dean onto the dance floor. 

It was awkward at first, trying to figure out where hands should be and Cas somehow managed to step on Dean's toes within two seconds, resulting in the pair of them dissolving into a fit of giggles as Cas finally secured his arms around the taller man's neck and Dean's hands secured themselves on his waist. After that they fell into an easy, steady rhythm, swaying back and forth to the music. Halfway through Cas managed to come closer and Dean's arms snaked further around him until Cas brought his hands down to rest on Dean's chest, both of them dancing cheek to cheek. Dean closed his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips and he felt Cas's cheek rise in a smile of his own. 

"Dean?" Cas rumbled in his ear, hot breath ghosting down his neck. 

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

Dean knew he could back out right now and pretend nothing happened. They could go on as friends and act like everything was fine. Cas would forget and Dean would move on. Sure he had been in love with the guy since they were in preschool, but he could move on. Couldn't he? Of course he could. 

So Dean pulled back to tell him just that. To grin and push his friend away and come up with some excuse laced with sarcasm and bravado like he always did. 

And then he looked at Cas, whose wide blue eyes were staring up at him, constellations of emotions swimming deep within them. Worry began to crease his brow when Dean did nothing but stare down at him, reply stuck somewhere in his throat. 

So Dean did the opposite of what he had planned. 

He leaned down and kissed him. 

It was meant to be swift, fleeting, just testing the waters with a brief brush of their lips, but Castiel surged forward, arms back around his neck and lips molding against his like he had been dying to kiss them for years. Dean couldn't help the triumphant moan it pulled from deep inside him as he buried his hands in those unruly dark locks or control the smile that followed when the two of them parted for air. 

The song had long ended, replaced with something upbeat that had the couple around them jumping, but they didn't care, lost in their own little world of shared smiles and unspoken confessions. Their foreheads resting together, noses bumping and eyelashes brushing in butterfly kisses that had them giggling. 

"Cas?" Dean finally whispered. 

"Hm?"

"I...I uhm..."

Cas beamed and rose on his toes to press another gentle kiss to Dean's lips. 

"Dean?"

"...Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered. 

Dean's smile was so wide his cheeks began to hurt. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes furiously*  
> ....so....what did you think???? Please let me know in the comments I love hearing from you!! xoxo


End file.
